Speak To Me Softly
by Stacielovesvampiresxoxo
Summary: ONE SHOT: A post season 5 finale drabble. Klaus doesn't know why he came back to Mystic Falls. He just knows he needs to see her... *suggestive themes near the end!*


Klaus Mikealson loomed quietly in the shadows. Waiting. He heard water sputtering down from inside Caroline Forbes's bathroom and then heard it shut off all at once. He didn't know why he was here, waiting for her in the darkness like someone out of a B-grade horror film. He didn't know why he had come back to Mystic Falls. All he knew was he had to see her. His body itched in anticipation, his blood boiled to a fever pitch. He _needed _her. If only for one night.

And then he sees her. She comes walking out of her bathroom, her slim frame dressed in a soft pink colored silk robe. Her long fingers work a towel through her hair, and once she's removed most of the water from it, she stops and slightly darker than usual golden curls fall down past her shoulders, onto the middle of her back. He can feel the heat radiating off of her skin even from his distance from her, which is shrinking with every step forward she continues to take. He's finally had enough of watching and decides to make her presence know.

"Hello, love," he tells her quietly.

She whirls around, her eyes wide upon seeing him and nearly stumbles backward in her fright.

"Klaus," she breathes out shakily.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," he apologizes, taking her hand in hopes of steadying her.

Her eyes snap down and focus on her own pale hand, intertwined with his, of course equally translucent.

"Klaus, I'm sorry about Haley…and the baby," she whispers. He goes absolutely rigid. _She didn't know. _He decided not to inform her that both Haley and his child still live and breathe. He doesn't need that can of worms opened tonight. That's not why he came here. No, he came to see her, to hold her in arms, speak softly to her and tell her everything would be alright. Because he _did_ know what happened to her, what happened to this town.

"How did you know?" He asks her; trying to flesh out the information she had been told.

She shrugs, "Word travels fast."

He nods.

A silence passes between them.

"Sit down," she finally offers, gesturing to her bed.

He obliges and takes a seat on her bed. It dawns on him that she's not at her dorm and when he asks her why not, she tells him that she went home for the holiday weekend.

"I missed you," he confesses, peering into the crystal blue eyes that are so beautifully set amongst all her other creamy features.

She shivers, suddenly feeling terribly exposed in her barely knee length silk robe. She hasn't seen him since the day of Katherine's death. The day they…she can't bear to finish her own thought for fear that his heightened senses may pick up on too many of her emotions.

"I missed you too", she whispers.

He isn't quite sure if he's permitted to kiss her. Several months ago they did far more than just kiss but that was then and this is now. And somehow, kissing her now feels far more intrusive and intimate than ever before.

"Klaus…I've missed your touch," she adds, not giving a damn about how soap-opera cliché it might sound spilling from her mouth.

At any other time, her statement would have sent a confident rush through his body for he knew it he had certain skills that other men couldn't perfect. He'd had centuries of practice of course. But tonight, all he felt upon hearing her words was that of strong admiration and devotion.

"And I yours," he told her, releasing her hand and guiding his own to rest on the slight column of her neck, drawing her closer to him.

And then their lips were touching. And it was as though they had both been near starvation and had discovered food.

When they broke apart, she was crying, big teardrops rolling down her cheeks.

He swiped at them gently, his fingers acting as makeshift tissues.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly, tentatively.

She looked up at him, her ocean blue eyes darting around and she shook her head.

"Because everything's too hard," she whimpered sadly.

"What's too hard," he probed, his eyes never leaving hers.

She shoved a hand through her mass of damp tendrils and sniffed.

"This. What this is. What I feel for you. When I know I shouldn't. But I can't help but feel…it eats at me Klaus. Every hour, every day. I can't stop it…," she rambles.

He understands. He understands what she feels and why she doesn't want to admit it, not publicly anyway. But what he doesn't understand is why she can't tell him _once_. Just once he'd like to hear her say it, even if it's here, alone with only the starry sky as a witness.

"Please, won't you say it?" He pleads with her and she begins to waiver.

She looks around the silent room, as if to make sure that there are no prying eyes or ears. Once she's satisfied, she inhales deeply and straightens her shoulders.

"I love you Klaus Mikealson. I love every part of you. I love your humanity most of all."

That's all it takes. He his hands move to her shoulders, his eyes ask for her consent. She has agrees. He peels away her silk covering, leaving a great expanse of snowy white flesh to be discovered and marked by his touch.

Every curve, every inch of her is his for the taking. It's different this time. Their movements are not hungry and fast but rather graceful and languid, driven solely by love itself, nothing more. Each breathes that escapes her lovely lips is a symphony to accompany their all too well choreographed dance.

His lips find her neck just as she greets the only form of death she's likely to ever truly know and he nips at the skin sending her over the edge, fading fast into oblivion. He drinks from her deeply, tasting the finest of wines, with the reaper fast on his heels.

And then it's over, the crowd's already given their standing ovation and there is no encore. He slips out into the cool September night without a word for the second time that evening. At least this time there isn't a doubt in his mind why he came back. No, not at all.

***A/N*- Just a little post season 5 finale drabble. I thought this up last night and just knew I had to write it. It was quite refreshing to write something not A/H (not that I don't love **_**My High School Romance**_**). This probably won't be beta read; it's too short to even justify it in my opinion. Well I hoped you all liked it. I really really enjoyed writing this one, poetic words and all! :) **_**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

_**P.S. I'm having major surgery on September 5**__**th**__**, for personal medical reasons. So naturally, updates may be a little slow. Thank you all for your continuing to read and hopefully enjoy my work as well as for your consideration and understanding! Happy Labor Day!**_


End file.
